


Sunburnt, Moonlite

by skiestintedorange



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Forgive Me, Some Fluff, Trans Female Character, but a lot of angst, trans diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiestintedorange/pseuds/skiestintedorange
Summary: Diana reflects on her feelings for Leona and their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters, this ship, and for this fandom. Please be easy and gentle with if you decide to criticize. I also will answer prompts if you message me AND I like them. Also, comments are very much appreciated.

Long ago, a young girl had fallen for another young girl. Just the start of your average fairytale, but things went awry. It started out a sweet love, but with undertones of the upcoming darkness beneath it. The young girl, Diana, told Leona the truth of her being, that her body was different to other girls bodies, but her body was a woman's, nonetheless. Leona hadn't been taken aback, she had nodded and swore her secret to her heart, vowing never to tell another soul. Diana knew she loved Leona and always would, no matter what their future was. However, that certainty was dashed by what followed. The other girl did not see her completely, did not understand, _couldn't_  understand her passions, her fears, her pain. Her thoughts were of the sun, of its gentle rays of light upon her face, it's warmth, of the powers that sun had in battle, her mind full of the sun and of battle. Her name was Leona. Diana was as different as one could be, she was dark to Leona's light. Diana thought of the Lunari, of the Elders who belittled her, her peers who mocked her, the pain that eased seemingly when the nightfall came, when the moon rose, mysterious as ever. Then one day, the two had a fight, a fight that ended them, a fight where Diana told her of her ambitions, of what she wanted from life. Leona had shook her head and told her that her dreams were just that, dreams, and nothing more.

So her love slipped between her fingers and Leona lost her and as Diana grew older her mind turned from love to power and anger. Yet in between her studying and planning, she could not stop thinking of Leona and her beauty and strength and ignorant heart that was devoted to an Idol. But as she grew older, she would block all romantic and admiring thoughts. Leona can now a grip on my heart, she would say every time the littlest thought of her came into her head. It worked or so she thought, until she had rid herself of all feelings for her.

Diana, the girl who had loved Leona from afar, now realized as she lay down to sleep that night, that maybe her feelings for Leona hadn't completely died as she thought. Earlier that day while fighting her, her heart skipped a few beats when she looked at her between blows and after the fight. _She's still beautiful,_  she had thought, a bit taken aback by the sight of her, _after all these years._  Her red hair shining in the sunlight had reminded her of a time long ago... when she first spoke to Leona.

* * *

  
_Diana had watched her from afar, admiring the way the sun shone upon her red hair, the way it made her musculed arms gleam. Diana hadn't had many chances to speak to the girl, or rather, woman. Her time usually spent studying or working on finding hints and blues that the Lunari existed, to prove to the Elders that she was right and not a foolish child as they called her. She also would prove to Leona that she wasn't just a troublemaker. She would make them believe in her, the Lunari, and see admiration for once in Leona's eyes and the Elder's would be humbled by the news and ashamed. A scraping noise brought Diana away from her daydreaming and her heart skipped a beat as she realized suddenly that Leona had turned to look at her, lowering her sword, her eyes focused on Diana's' face. Heat rushed in her face and she was sure she had blushed._

 _Blushed, how foolish,_ Diana thought bitterly, as she lay her head on her uncomfortable pillow. _How could I have blushed for a woman now my enemy?_

 _And yet... she had._ Her heart sped up as it had back then, her chest tightening with anxiety, her stomach felt like stones had been put it, and she inhaled sharply. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in thought once more.

_Diana briefly considered turning around and running back to her room, where she'd be safe with her scrolls and books, lost in thought of the supposedly mythological Lunari. But before she could do any of that, Leona approached her, her face as usual unreadable to Diana. Diana raised a hand to her throat, her breath caught in it, afraid of what Leona might say, would she be angry? She hoped not._

  
_However, Leona just stared at her, as if waiting for Diana to say something to her. Diana spoke up, her voice rather shaky, much to her disdain._

_"I thought I'd come and watch you train, I am sorry if I bothered you." she said, lowering her eyes, playing the dutiful, submissive scholar as ever, the role the Elders expected of her._

  
_"I see. No need to apologize, but if you want to see me ... train again, please inform me or tell me. I am uncomfortable at the idea of being watched without my knowledge." Leona said, her words cutting into Diana like blades._

_Uncomfortable? She made her uncomfortable? She wouldn't cry, she rarely cried, but it did cause her face to burn warmer and her stomach felt as if she had eaten too many pastries and now needed to rest._

_"I... I... I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. I will go now, sorry to have disturbed you." she got out, her voice shaky._

_She turned on her heel to leave, to go to her room and say she was working and instead sleep the next day. However, her plan was crushed when a hand shot out and caught her arm, it's clutch was inescapable. Who had grabbed her? Was she in trouble, on top of all things? S_ _he tried to jerk her arm away but it was too tight to get out, and so she gave up shortly, huffing as her shoulders slumped, her resistance gone._

_"I did not say **you** made me uncomfortable, Diana, just... to be watched  is strange and unsettling, as my warriors instinct tells me to attack something that is hiding and lying in wake, watching my moments, ready to ensnare me."_

_Well. That had been awkward as that was what what Diana had in plan, but rather than attack her, she'd start asking her questions to get to know her. Still, a bit bad sounding once put into words like that._

_"Oh. Wait," a thought struck her. "You don't mind me watching you?"_

_Leona's lips curled upwards into what might have been a smirk, but with Leona it was too hard to tell._

_"Diana, would I have let you watch me for over an  hour before speaking to you if I did?"_

* * *

 

Diana chuckled to herself before rolling onto her side. Sweet dreams were certain to come now.


End file.
